disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Way That You Do
"The Way That You Do" is a pop song featured in Season 1 of Austin & Ally. It is sung by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon. It was featured in the episode, Successes & Setbacks. In real life, it is written by Joleen Belle, Julia Michaels, and Mike McGarity. Lyrics Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag You've got a “Kick-Me” sign covering the skills that you have And it all looks wrong when you’re looking down You get dizzy, doin’ 360’s And you can’t break out! Even when you feel like you ain’t all that Just don’t forget that I got your back Now turn up the beat and bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh The way that you do Can’t let one bad thing go and crush your ways You've got your epic wins, 364 days And it’s feelin’ like your game is crazy off But all you need is to bring the heat And get back on top Even when you feel like you ain’t all that Just don’t forget that I got your back Now turn up the beat and bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do You’re off the charts You’re number one You've got the fire and you can't be undone You're breakin’ records You make it pop You've got the fire so keep burnin’ it up! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do Nobody rocks it the way that you do (Nobody) You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do Trivia *This song was first announced before it was heard, when the Austin & Ally Soundtrack was announced on July 20, 2012. *This song earned Team Austin a record deal contract with Starr Records. *Austin performed this when he was still recovering from surgery. *This is the tenth track on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *The song was featured in UK's Best Austin & Ally Song Countdown (by Laura herself), named "Austin & Ally: A Billion Hits", as one of the top 5. *This is the second to last song of Season 1. *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)/ Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) *The song was mixed by Mike McGarity. *The song's additional mixing is by Joachim Svare. *This song was recorded before Austin lost his voice. Category:Songs Category:Ross Lynch Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs from Television Series